Lauren Jones
Lauren Lorraine Jones (born August 27, 1982 in Jackson, Mississippi) is an American fashion designer, business woman, former film and television actress, model, former Barker's Beauty on The Price Is Right, entrepreneur, the CEO and Co-Founder of her eponymous brand product marketing company, Lauren Jones Footwear, and the Co-Owner and Chief Creative Officer at Lauren Lorraine. Early life Jones was raised in Jackson, Wyoming, the only child of Deborah Martinson Parsons and James Harrison Jones Junior, and the granddaughter of "Ageless Hero" Gloria Martinson, founder of the non-profit organization, Gleaners, and Mike Martinson, Founder and CEO of the Dobbs Maynard Advertising Agency, who was often referred to as "The King Maker" due to his strong political influence and clout. Her mother is of Scandinavian descent. Her maternal great-grandparents immigrated to the US through Ellis Island from Oslo, Norway. Jones is also the great-niece of State Representative Rita Martinson (Madison, Mississippi). She attended junior high school at St. Andrew's in Ridgeland, Mississippi, where she played Juliet in a school production of William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. At age 14, Jones, accompanied by her mother and stepfather, Dennis Pearsall, moved from Jackson to Long Island. At 17, Jones was encouraged to pursue an acting and modeling career, subsequently living in London, Boston, New York City and Los Angeles. She was a high school homecoming queen and a varsity cheerleader. By the time she graduated from high school, she was working steadily as a model. She came to prominence initially after winning a national modeling contest sponsored by Seventeen magazine in 2000, and appearing on Live with Regis and Kathie Lee. In 2004 Jones earned a BBA degree in design and management from Parsons School of Design and completed a study abroad program at The University of Westminster in London, England. While in NY obtaining her undergraduate degree, she concurrently studied theater, TV and film at various performing art schools including Weist-Barron. Career Jones is a fashion designer who has worked as a model, actress, product endorser, news anchor, shoe designer and has engaged in occasional business pursuits in the real estate market. Model Jones began modeling as a teen, initially as a commercial print model for national brands and often live at promotional events. When she was 19, she signed with the Gilla Roos modeling agency, in New York City. Jones has also worked with Wilhelmina Models in New Orleans and United Talent Agency in Los Angeles. She has appeared in numerous advertising campaigns, including Axe deodorant, Burger King, Coppertone sunscreen and Met-Rx, of which Jones is an endorser, holding the title of Miss Met-Rx 2007. She has appeared in several magazines, including the August 2009 issue of Maxim. In the same month, she also appeared in the high profile publication O: The Oprah Magazine. Jones has appeared in other magazines including Fortune, Seventeen, Sync, Men's Health, and Reps, among others, as well as on the covers of Sound & Vision, LA Health News, Tyler Today, New Living, and The New York Sportscene. Actress Jones has appeared in a number of television and movie roles. In May 2009, Jones was cast in the star studded feature film The Expendables opposite Sylvester Stallone and Mickey Rourke as the character, Cheyenne, Mickey's love interest in the film. Jones was cast for the part of Cheyenne by Sylvester Stallone, who wrote, directed and starred in the film. The film was released in theaters August 13, 2010. Jones guest appeared on Rescue Me in July 2008 & has previously appeared on the Nickelodeon TV series The Naked Brothers Band as Double X. Jones has also appeared on MTV2's Wonder Showzen, the soap opera Guiding Light, in the feature film Spider-Man 3, and as a Barker's Beauty on the CBS' game show The Price Is Right, where she appeared as a model for five weeks in April and May 2007 before leaving to film the TV show Anchorwoman. Jones has been the only model to play the piano during a live episode while concurrently showing the piano as a possible prize for a winning contestant. In late 2004 – early 2005, Jones was offered work with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on its SmackDown! brand and participated in skits during the first ever SmackDown! Rookie Diva of the Year contest at No Way Out 2005. She was reportedly asked to continue with the company and participate in a scripted feud with Dawn Marie but was never in a match due to her asking for the release of her contract to pursue other activities. On stage, Jones has played the parts of Marty Maraschino in the production of Grease and Ti Moon in Once on This Island. Jones has studied the performing arts at schools such as The Actors Studio, Weist Barron and Three of Us Studios in NYC. Lauren Jones is also known as the star of Fox's Anchorwoman. The show debuted August 22, 2007 on FOX. ''Anchorwoman'' Jones starred in the scripted/reality hybrid series Anchorwoman, premiering on the Fox Broadcasting network August 22, 2007. Jones was cast as the principal role of Anchorwoman. The role was primarily scripted and part improvisational, with a great deal of comedic undertones. Some journalists voiced outspoken criticism of the scripted 30-day broadcast-news stunt at a small Tyler, Texas television station. Jones went on to interview with Bill O'Reilly on The O'Reilly Factor. The show was canceled from the network after airing two back to back episodes. The debut scored 2.0 rating on fast nationals, and reported to have 2.7 million viewers overall. Prior to filming Anchorwoman, Jones worked on the Baywatch workout video series, Baywatch Beach Body Workout, with Lauren Jones, which released in stores and on the Internet on December 4, 2007. Endorsement In October 2005, Jones was named the official spokesperson of "MET-Rx", a line of health supplements aimed at the fitness industry. She partnered with MET-Rx and collaborated in both health and fitness initiatives. She has been featured in the brands magalog (reaching over three million customers every month), and in the MET-Rx online community. As of October 2008, Jones ended her endorsement with MET-Rx. The Lauren Jones brand Lauren Jones Footwear was founded in 2008. The brand started out as bridal footwear, and now features a full lifestyle collection, including western boots. Lauren Jones handbags were added to the line in 2011. Lauren Jones Footwear Jones is the Designer, Creative Director and Co-Founder of the shoe line Lauren Jones Footwear. The line is best known for its feminine and whimsical designs, some of which are considered "over the top" and embellished, brought to the consumer at affordable price points. The line offers traditional looks as well. Lauren Jones Footwear began as unconventional or fast forward bridal shoes and rapidly expanded after being picked up by major retailers across the nation in 2009. The collection now features bridal, special occasion, western boots, day wear and flats and continues to expand. Nordstrom.com, Endless.com, Belk, and Alfred Angelo are among the retailers who carry the brand. Lauren Lorraine In 2013, Jones launched a new women's shoe collection, Lauren Lorraine. Jones is the co-owner, and CCO, designing and manufacturing women’s shoes for the line. The collection had its official launch during New York Fashion Week 2013 at the FFANY shoe show. DVDs *2007: Baywatch Beach Body Workout, with Lauren Jones (Rodale Publications) Radio Jones has appeared on air as a guest with Ryan Seacrest on 102.7 KIIS FM, on Y101 Jackson's #1 Hit Music Station, as well as on The Out of Bounds Show on 105.9 FM ESPN Radio with Bo Bounds. Jones has further worked as an on-air host at WJQS radio station, hosting her own radio show on 1400am. Titles Miss Mississippi USA 2009 (First Runner Up), Miss MET-Rx 2006/2007 (Winner), Miss New York UN 2007 (Winner), Miss New York USA 2007 (Finalist), Miss New York USA 2006 (Finalist). Charity Jones does charitable work helping with the nonprofit organization, Gleaners, located in her hometown of Jackson, Mississippi. Jones has also participated in Habitat For Humanity. Jones is a member of the Junior League. Links Her Official Site Her Official Shoe Line Web Site Her Official Clothing Line Site Category:Models Category:People Category:1982 Births